To Johnny and June
by Megwill
Summary: "I want to love like Johnny and June rings of fire burnin' with you, I want to love, love you that much.." Some say eyes are the window to the soul. I believe music, ones art or writing is the window to the soul. Looks like Brennan and Booth are going to find out per Mr. Gibbons prodding just how true that is when he makes Bren to sing a certain song.
1. Chapter 1

Angela's Dad had stopped by the Jeffersonian before Angela and Hodgins wedding. No one anticipated what was going to happen. At the wedding or at the Jeffersonian, everyone was tired and ready to go home. It was Friday and they had just wrapped up what would be their last case this weekend. At least for Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, Booth, Sweets and Daisy it was. A new anthropologist, FBI agent, entomologist and sketch artist were assigned for the weekends along with interns of course. They still remained on call for the weekend shift change, but a break was nice.

Although, Brennan didn't understand why the weekend was so important, work was work and if there was a case and they were called in. She usually skipped to the Jeffersonian. For Brennan's weekends just meant lonely days as well as lonelier nights.

Angela was ready to walk out of the door, when old Billy Gibbons old Pearly Gates in hand stepped inside Angela's office. Brennan, Angela and Booth all looked at the man standing in the threshold of her office.

"Hi sweetheart." Said Gibbons as Angela sighed inwardly.

"Dad? Hi." Angela responded knowing they were going to be here a bit longer than she originally anticipated. "Why did you bring one of your guitars?"

"It's for a special gift for the bride to be of course, not Pearly Gates. I wrote you a song sweetheart and I knew work was the only place I could find you." Gibbons explained to Angela and Booth looked at Brennan.

Hodgins chose this moment to waltz into her office, "Alright." Hodgins clapped his hands together. "Everyone is fed and the heat lamps are all on. Let's blow this Popsicle stand." Hodgins said smiling then he noticed his favorite father in law and the smile faded away to a look of 'oh shit'.

"Leaving so quickly Sparky?" said Gibbons.

"No, no of course not, it's good to see you Mr. Gibbons." Hodgins said with a fake smile as he walked up to the man embracing him.

"You don't fake happiness very well son. I would quit with the lying now before I sing _Punk Ass Boyfriend_." Billy said smiling at Hodgins.

"Dad." Angela chided.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. I was just messing with ole' Sparky. It's just hard to see my baby angel grow up and get married." Said Billy and Angela rolled her eyes a smile on her face. "I get a hug from my son-in-law, but not my little girl?"

Angela smiled walking over to embrace her father. "Of course you do Dad."

Brennan looked to Booth, "Why did he call him Sparky?"

"It's a nickname Bones." Booth explained to Brennan as he and she walked over to the couch in Angela's office.

"Bring her office chair in the middle of the room kid." Billy's question was directed at Hodgins. He did as told then sat on the edge of Angela's desk. "Angie, take a seat. You use to love to sing this with your Uncle Dusty and me when you were little." Billy laughed remembering a seven year old Angela belting out _Leila_ on stage with the boys before a show or sometimes in the living room for the hell of it. Angela now in her grey office chair Billy began. "For my baby angel."

Brennan looked to Booth, "Like you call me Bones, he calls Hodgins Sparky. Although, I don't think it's a nickname out of a sign of affection."

"Yeah Bones, kinda like that." Booth agreed with her hoping she would be quiet because, hey let's face it, it was Billy Gibbons about to sing. Billy smiled at Angela.

"_She had a look in her eye that could make you melt,  
>Made me feel better than I ever felt.<br>But bless her heart, she couldn't stay,  
>I begged her not to go away.<br>_

_She left my ex best friend out in old Tucson,  
>Told me she was leavin and would be rollin on.<br>Now the days just pass on by,  
>Losin' her is the reason why.<br>Leila, Leila your mind will be flying high  
>And everything will be alright.<em>

_You know I love you girl more than I can say,  
>I still think about you each and every day.<br>My lonesome old heart still feels the same,  
>So Leila won't you steal away.<br>Leila, Leila your mind will be flying high  
>And everything will be alright.<em>

Leila, Leila your mind will be flying high  
>And everything will be alright…"<p>

"Angia sweet heart, know I will always love you." Billy smiled as Angela got out of her seat and embraced her father. Billy looked over her shoulder to Hodgins, "And I will always be watching you." Angela pulled out of his embrace.

"Dad!" she scolded him.

"I know, I know I just get carried away." He smiled then turned to Brennan. "I hear you are my baby angel's best friend?"

"According to Angela she said we are like sisters, but non-biological of course." Brennan said to Billy.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Billy asked Booth and Brennan. They looked at each other oddly.

"We are just partners Mr. Gibbon's. Booth and I are not in love with each other." Brennan said and Billy laughed.

"You're as bad a liar as Sparky." Billy said still chuckling.

Billy looked to Booth, "Just partner's huh boy?"

"Yeah, strictly platonic." Booth said and Billy shook his head and looked at his daughter.

Billy turned to Angela, "Angie, tell me you don't believe these too fools. I raised you well enough to see through their lying eyes, right?"

Booth was wondering how Billy knew he even loved her. Brennan admittedly was dumbfounded at Angela's father's extraordinary people skills as well. It wasn't odd when Angela told her that she was lying, she knew her and Booth. Billy just met them. Hodgins was just glad the attention was off of him.

But Angela, she knew, knew it wasn't odd that her dad had picked up on Booth and Brennan's little love affair. It was her dad. He had always just known when someone was in love with another person.

"Dad, you are making my maid of honor uncomfortable." Angela said trying to shut her father up.

"Why? They are strictly platonic…she has nothing to be uncomfortable about." Billy said smiling. Then he turned his attention back to Booth and Brennan. "You know what?"

"What?" said Booth a bit apprehensive of where Gibbon's was going with his speil.

Billy walked over to Brennan and bent down tilting his shades down and looked Brennan in the eyes. Angela whispered 'oh shit' loud enough for Hodgins to hear.

"Agree." Said Hodgins.

"I have a song for you two as well." Billy said an all knowing smile on his face. "It's a cover, by a couple that was as mule headed as the two of you. She knew she loved him and he knew he loved her. She was just a stubborn woman who was scared to let herself cross that line and love her man." Billy smiled; you Mr. Booth are dressed in the appropriate attire.

The room was quiet-still, as Billy went on. "Can't outsmart ole' Pearly Gates, here." Billy said smiling.

"It's a guitar it has no logic, rational or judgment." Brennan argued and Angela shook her head.

"Oh sweetie, you have a lot to learn." Billy said, and then turned to Booth smiling. "You know lie detector tests aren't ever 100 percent positive FBI man."

"Yes." Booth said.

"Pearly Gates is the most honest woman I know besides my Angie." Billy said.

"It's just a guitar." Brennan said.

"You know some say eyes are the window to the soul. I believe music, ones art or writing is the window to the soul. My Angie is an artist, and I heard you can sing. I have a song I want you to sing for your partner. Now get up here and let ole' Pearly Gates make an honest woman outta ya." Billy said to Brennan and Brennan rolled her eyes standing up.

"Fine, I will play any song you want to show you a guitar has no emotion." Brennan said and Billy only handed Pearly over to Brennan and told her what to play.

"_I Walk the Line_ by Johnny boy. Do you know the song?" Billy asked and Brennan nodded yes ready to prove him wrong. "Rule is you can't take your eyes off his. Get in the hot seat Boothy." Billy said and Booth walked over to the chair Angela once sat in.

Booth thought he had some nerve. He also wondered how in the hell Brennan knew the song? Then again she was a Foreigner fan, full of surprises. Brennan asked what clothes had to do with a song as she strapped the guitar on. Booth had a black suit on. Angela inhaled sitting next to her fiancé on her desk and Hodgins whispered, "This is gonna be great." to Angela.

"Alright sweetie, let Pearly wash away those lyin' eyes and open up that heart you hide. Show me my Pearly lies and I will let ya' have her." Billy said an all knowing smile on his face.

Brennan looked at Booth this was stupid, a guitar has no emotion. Booth looked back into her kaleidoscope blues, locking onto his they were turning colors. Once light blue eyes were now dark. Then she opened her mouth and sound came out. Angela closed her eyes momentarily as she inhaled. She knew better, knew Pearly never lied. Hodgins looked at his fiancé and back to Brennan not really believing this was happening, then again he woke up with a tattoo on him. It could always be worse.

"_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
>I keep my eyes wide open all the time<br>I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
>Because you're mine, I walk the line…<em>

Booth's expression became tense and Brennan found it hard to look at Booth though she had promised Billy she wouldn't look away from his eyes. His eyes were making it hard to remember the lyrics and she had only sang the first verse.

_"I find it very, very easy to be true  
>I find myself alone when each day is through<br>Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
>Because you're mine, I walk the line…<em>

Brennan thought about her lonely house, it wasn't a home. No, Booth was home. She had to go home alone tonight, this weekend.

She took her eyes from Booth's and turned to Billy. Suddenly Brennan stopped singing and let the guitar hang by its strap, "I don't remember the lyrics." She lied not wanting to sing anymore.

"Course you do, you just don't wanna sing'em." Billy said having been in her position before. Brennan wondered how he knew. "Now, sing sweetie." Said Billy.

"I don't remember." Brennan argued, "Besides this is childish, a guitar doesn't have emotion." Brennan said and Booth felt just fine with that.

Billy walked over inches in front of Brennan and tilted his shades down looking her in the eyes. "I will help you. I will sing Johnny boy's part, you just sing June. It's strictly platonic and just a guitar anyway." Billy said and Brennan inhaled, petrified. "Now look at your partner and sing sweetie."

Brennan nodded and Billy started to sing.

_"As sure as night is dark and day is light  
>I keep you on my mind both day and night<br>And happiness I've known proves that it's right…_

Brennan carried on with._ "Because you're mine, I walk the line…_

Booth wanted this song to end and now. So they didn't cross that line? So what, it was too much too risk. She was his best friend and he couldn't risk losing her. What did a musician know anyway? Hell Angela's mom was just a groupie. He didn't mean to think that, but it was true. It's not like Billy was the relationship guru.

_"You've got a way to keep me on your side  
>You give me cause for love that I can't hide<br>For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide…_

Brennan eyes were growing large like a little girl. The gloss hard to fight, the longing and pent up want ever present. He voice didn't crack, but it wanted too. _"Because you're mine, I walk the line…_

She didn't realize how bad she was sweating. Her faster beating heart and unsteady breathing was visible to the human eye. Worse yet, her eyes were glossy as she looked into his. Angela looked at her friend, after all these years of talking to Brennan. She found it funny a song reached her and made her nervous.

Though, Brennan did realize the lyrics Angela's dad sang were correct. She found it hard to hide the love she had for Booth, even when she didn't believe in love in the first place.

Gibbon's continued but mid verse Brennan stopped playing the guitar. "I forgot the chords." She lied.

Billy only smiled, "Yeah, and I'm going to heaven. Play sweetie."

"But I forgot." Brennan said and Angela looked to Hodgins. Hodgins was a bit amused. Miss confident, nothing made her falter Dr. Brennan sounded like a little girl. Booth only wanted Billy to make her stop, but at the same time he didn't.

"Too late sweetie, you said my Pearly lied. Now show me she doesn't and play her." Billy said.

Brennan inhaled, exhaled and looked at Booth again. Her irises danced in his, a dance as old as time. Back and forth eye to eye. It was becoming harder and harder to look at him.

_"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
>I keep my eyes wide open all the time<br>I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

Brennan was now visibly shaking. _"Because your mine, I walk the line…_

Finally ole' Pearly Gates played her last chord of _I Walk The Line_.

"To Johnny and June." Billy said clapping and Hodgins started to clap when Angela glared at him, silencing him. Like I mentioned, no one was prepared for what would happen that Friday night. "Well kiss the girl, you know you want too." Billy said to Booth.

Brennan looked at Booth she felt like it was Christmas all over again and Miss Julian was feeling puckish. It wasn't. "Mr. Gibbons, as I said Booth and I don't love one another." Bones said, and Booth thought rub it in a little harder Bones.

Billy walked over to Brennan shaking his head back and forth, "Honey, you don't have to love someone to kiss'em. I know you know that. I also know you do love the man and he loves you. You know how I know?" said Billy.

"No." Brennan stated, the room was quiet-still.

"Baby, we all saw what just happened. Pearly got to ya. She made ya an honest woman." Brennan just wanted to leave the room. She felt trapped. Booth wanted to go to her, he also felt uncomfortable as hell. And he imagined hell wasn't too comfortable. "Can't outsmart ole' Pearly Gates, here." Billy said smiling.

"Now go on, it's just a line. It won't mean a thing." Billy said and everyone in the room as well as himself knew he was wrong.

Brennan inhaled ready to say something, but no words formed. Booth spoke, "Let's just go home Bones it's Friday and I have Parker tomorrow." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"It was nice seeing you Mr. Gibbons." Brennan said as Billy hugged his daughter's best friend.

"Let your heart lead the way every now and then sweetie. It's just a line, one step and your there." He whispered in her ear as he embraced her. She inhaled knowing the first step was the longest stride.

Billy chuckled and Brennan handed the guitar to Billy as Booth stood up and the three watched Booth and Bones walk out of the office together. "What the hell was that?" Hodgins said to Angela and Angela only rolled her eyes at her father's stunt that lead to nothing and only made them stay later than intended tonight.

"Calm down Sparky." Billy said as Hodgins and Angela got off the desk, Angela grabbing her things to go home. "You notice she gave me ole' Pearly back, I told her if she lied she could keep her." Billy said and Angela rolled her eyes at her father.

"Dad, Hodgins and I want to go home. It's Friday night." Angela said.

"Oh sweetheart calm down."

A security guard named Mika was reviewing last Friday's video footage when he smiled at what he saw in the parking garage. Next to a black SUV stood Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, they appeared to be arguing. She appeared confused and she was crying. He sighed after she pushed him away in his attempt to comfort her and slumped against the SUV in what looked like defeat.

Though, he noticed the anthropologist's wheels slowly turning. She looked to the agent with a trembling lip and watery eyes. He looked to her and gave her a sad smile. Then she smiled that smile, the one where her eyes sparkled with want for him. She took a step forward, a stride toward him and grabbed his lapels pulling him toward her as she kissed him hard. She smiled as she kissed him, because he was hers.

His lips tasted good as tongues slid back and forth exploring, remembering, and familiarizing all at once. Want and need ensued in their kiss, eyes closed, but a side of love Booth had never known of Bones had emerged. The talking had stopped, and Booth was eager to get her home and show her what making love was. She was eager to learn. They were desperate for one another's touch. They parted his bottom lip in her mouth tugging on it.

Booth looked at Brennan both in awe and with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Because your mine?" a smiled graced her lips as she nodded yes. She didn't go home in her car that night, but got into the passenger's side of the SUV.

Mika smiled, whispering to himself, "Atta girl."

The next weekend at his daughter's wedding when Brennan hugged Booth in front of everyone at the ceremony. Billy Gibbons winked at her. She smiled over Booth's shoulder into Angela's dad's eyes, holding them a moment. After Angela and Hodgins ran out on their own wedding Billy came up to Brennan whispering, "Told ya June bug. Pearly don't lie, and she ain't gonna start." A smile graced her lips, because she couldn't argue with the truth- Pearly don't lie.

Horrid or did ole' Pearly help'em to cross the line? _Leila_ by ZZ Top (Billy Gibbons) _I Walk The Line_ by Johnny and June Carter Cash


	2. They Don't Make A Love Like This Anymore

_I wanna love like Johnny and June  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line,  
>Walk the line,<br>'Till the end of time  
>I wanna love,<br>Love ya that much  
>Cash it all in,<br>Give it all up,  
>And when you're gone,<br>I wanna go, too  
>Like Johnny and June<br>Like Johnny and June_

And when there gonna be no tears to cry,  
>Only memories of our lives,<br>They'll remember, remember  
>A love like that.<p>

_Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield_

Brennan stretched awake like a cat, smiling as she sat up and looked at the man in bed next to her. She gathered her comforter around her naked body and then laid her head back down on her pillow admiring her partners face. She felt, she felt…free, new, alive, and loved. She brushed a few strands of his unruly hair back with delicate fingers, and remembered back a couple weeks ago to the conversation or lack their of that lead them to where they were now.

* * *

><p>Brennan almost broke into a run out of the Jeffersonian after Angela's dad, Billy Gibbons made her sing that stupid damn song to Booth and she listened! She fucking listened to him! God, what was wrong with her? What had she been thinking singing <em>Walk The Line<em> to Booth? She was such an idiot!

"Bones!" Booth called out to her in the parking garage. She didn't turn around, only ignored him.

"Bones!" he tried again to no avail. She was heading toward her car which was parked two down from his SUV. He broke into a run and grabbed her wrist.

Brennan flinched as if his touch had burnt her. Her eyes met his and to his surprise she was crying, fleeting tears streamed down her face.

"Don't Booth." Brennan warned.

"Bones?" Booth went to pull her into an embrace, but she pushed him away hitting his chest. It was all too much right now, the anger, embarrassment, and confusion. It was too much emotion all at once for her to comprehend.

"Just...I don't want to talk about it. I need…" she cleared her voice, "I need to go home." Brennan choked out the words as her eyes hung onto his.

So, she watched as he slumped against the side of the SUV in defeat and she retreated inward looking away. But he nodded in understanding, because that is just what Booth did. He accepted her. He always had. It felt like a repeat of the night in front of the Hoover.

_She had to leave. She always left. _

Though, before she turned to leave Brennan caught his eye and the flood gates opened up again. Booth noted how fragile and tiny she looked standing in front of him just now. She bit her lower lip and Booth stood a little bit straighter as he watched her wheels turn and she gave him a weak smile through her tears.

Brennan's face crumbled as the water works fell harder and faster, "I...I lied Booth. I don't want to go home."

She looked at him for maybe forgiveness? Hope? He was unsure.

Before he knew what was happening Brennan was in his arms and kissing him, he kissed back. She fisted his lapels as she pulled on them harder, _closer,_ she needed him closer to her. She pulled him toward her and then pushed him back against the SUV as they fought the line they walked for so long. A love that burned hot and slow pulsed with each kiss.

His lips tasted good as tongues slid back and forth exploring, remembering, and familiarizing all at once. Want and need ensued in their kiss, eyes closed, but a side of love Booth had never known of Bones had emerged. The talking had stopped, and Booth was eager to get her home and show her what making love was. She was eager to learn. They were desperate for each others touch. When they parted she held his bottom lip in her mouth tugging on it. She smiled up at Booth a glint in her eye, she could still feel the heat from the rings of fire she had just jumped through with him.

_She was home, for he was her home._

Booth looked at Brennan's flushed cheeks both in awe and with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Because your mine?" he asked. A smile graced her lips as she nodded yes. She didn't go home in her car that night, but got into the passenger's side of the SUV.

* * *

><p>Brennan looked at the man that lay beside her and smiled like a teenager on prom night. He opened his eyes to look into hers and grunted as she snuggled herself into his side and he draped his arm over her shoulders.<p>

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Booth smiled back at the woman he shared a bed with. She was like a little girl so shy, innocent and adorable. She was everything he could ask for and more.

Both just stare at each other in the early morning while whispered words laced the edges of their comforter, because, well he was hers and she was his. Booth smiled and kissed Brennan's forehead and she snuggled her head further into the crook of his neck.

Yes, they "bickered" and they pushed and they pulled. And it wasn't easy, but then again they didn't make love like this anymore. No. A love like theirs was a difficult one – a once in a lifetime love. Yes, they walked a line and they planned on walking it together until the end of time.

* * *

><p>Oh there's something 'bout a man in black<br>Makes me want to buy a cadillac,  
>Throw the top back<br>And roll down to Jackson town  
>I wanna be there on the stage with you<br>You and I could be the next rage, too  
>Hear the crowd roar,<br>Make 'em want more,  
>I'll kick the footlights out<p>

_I wanna love like Johnny and June_  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line,  
>Walk the line,<br>'Till the end of time  
>I wanna love,<br>Love ya that much  
>Cash it all in,<br>Give it all up,  
>And when you're gone<br>I wanna go, too  
>Like Johnny and June<p>

I wanna hold you baby right or wrong  
>Build a world around a country song<br>Pray a sweet prayer,  
>Follow you there,<br>Down in history

I wanna love like Johnny and June  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line,

Walk the line,  
>'Till the end of time<br>I wanna love,  
>Love ya that much,<br>Cash it all in,  
>Give it all up,<br>And when you're gone,  
>I wanna go, too<br>Like Johnny and June  
>Like Johnny and June<p>

More than life itself  
>No-one else<br>This endless promise  
>They don't make love like that anymore<br>Is that too much to be askin' for?

I wanna love like Johnny and June  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line,  
>Walk the line,<br>'Till the end of time  
>I wanna love,<br>Love ya that much  
>Cash it all in,<br>Give it all up,  
>And when you're gone,<br>I wanna go, too  
>Like Johnny and June<br>Like Johnny and June

And when there gonna be no tears to cry,  
>Only memories of our lives,<br>They'll remember, remember  
>A love like that.<p>

Review? Only 3 reviews, come on.. If not for me than for Johnny and June haha btw if you didn't give the song a listen your crazy...also don't you guys think this would make a great fanvid song? Somebody has to make a vid to this song. I mean they are only the best real life couple ever (J&J)...especially as push and pulling goes...too much to ask for? Actually I found a Bones vid to this song. It's so Good! It's by McDreamyreturns...they really would be such a great Johnny and June.


End file.
